


Пространство между нами

by Elsfia



Series: Пространство между нами [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, Conflicted Kylo Ren, Drama & Romance, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Internal Conflict, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 08:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsfia/pseuds/Elsfia
Summary: Он сделал глубокий вдох, потянулся к тому уголку, где всегда незримо ощущалась Рей, — и, похолодев, понял, что сейчас её там не было.





	Пространство между нами

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана на песню Starset — Frequency.  
> [Ссылка на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6316700)

      Они не виделись пять дней, когда Кайло впервые поймал себя на мысли, что что-то не так.  
  
      Что-то было не так: узы Силы сталкивали их лоб в лоб часто, порой даже пару раз за день. Сперва эта связь казалась ему ненормальной; теперь остро казалось неправильным её отсутствие.  
  
      Сноук глумился над ними, заявив, что сам связал их вместе. Но Сноук был мёртв, когда он видел Рей в последний раз: на борту «Сокола» над одним из ущелий Крейта, покрытых солью, что так напоминает примёрзшую корку снега — что, в свою очередь, выуживает из памяти монохромный пейзаж Старкиллера. Зажившие шрамы на миллисекунду вспыхивают, как под лазерным лезвием светового меча.  
  
      Если бы дело было в бывшем Верховном Лидере, связь исчезла бы сразу по его смерти. То, что она пропала потом, позже, могло означать, пожалуй, что Сила просто не видела необходимости устанавливать их контакт в эти дни.  
  
      Или, быть может, что Рей…  
  
      Кайло одёрнул себя; он бы почувствовал. Он бы  _знал_.  
  
      Но внезапного предположения оказалось достаточно, чтобы сердце придавило камнем неописуемого чувства. Досада, пожалуй, — досада, разумеется, на то, что до Рей, а значит, и до всей оставшейся горстки Сопротивления добрались раньше него. Что его самого опередил кто-то бесславный и безызвестный.  
  
      Досаду можно было легко спутать с тревогой. Ему хватало ума видеть разницу. Рука непроизвольно сжалась в кулак, и прикроватная лампа правильной формы съёжилась в металлолом. Будет новая — экипажу не привыкать к вспышкам агрессии нового (да здравствует он) Верховного Лидера.  
  
      Кайло судорожно выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы и закрыл глаза. Обуянному эмоциями, ему было сложно почувствовать что-то кроме кипящего внутри раздрая. Стараясь прислушаться к чему-то практически неуловимому, он слышал только учащённое биение собственного сердца и напряжение мышц, сжатых в кулак. Напряжение в воздухе, продолжающее бесконтрольно гнуть беспомощное железо. Напряжение переполняло его, и обычно этого было более чем достаточно.  
  
      Вспомнив старые тренировки, он привёл дыхание в норму и, всё так же не открывая глаз, опустился прямо на пол каюты, скрестив ноги. Клокотание внутри постепенно стихало. Он сделал глубокий вдох, потянулся к тому уголку, где всегда незримо ощущалась Рей, — и, похолодев, понял, что сейчас её там не было.  
  
      Под самые рёбра кольнуло резкое осознание своего одиночества.  
  
      Он попробовал ещё раз. Сосредоточеннее.  
  
      Монотонно на грани слышимости гудел вмонтированный в вентиляцию кислородный генератор, в коридоре ходило эхо шагов солдат. На мостике отдавал приказы адмирал, офицеры передавали их дальше по поскрипывающему помехами интеркому. Несколькими палубами ниже кипела жизнь в каютах экипажа: слышался смех, шелест карт и плеск разливаемого по стаканам запрещённого уставом алкоголя, в прилегающей к жилой зоне столовой звенела посуда. В инженерном отсеке попискивали между собой дроиды техобслуживания. В ангаре было громче всего: лязг металла, шум моторов, голоса и электронная речь дроидов смешивались в общий звуковой ком.  
  
      В стенах корабля мерно вибрировал гул гипердвигателя. Скорость света отдавалась в ушах беззвучной ультразвуковой частотой.  
  
      Он потянулся дальше.  
  
       _Рей?.._  
  
      В Силе, казалось, никогда ещё не было настолько — оглушительно — тихо.  
  


* * *

  
  
      Всё изменилось ещё через три дня, когда на него обрушился целый поток ощущений, будто бы прорвавших перекрытый кран. Как всегда, прежде всего заложило уши, оградив слух от того, что происходило здесь и сейчас, рядом с ним.  
  
      Затем в воздухе резко прожужжал световой меч, послышался лёгкий перескок с ноги на ногу и приглушенное пыхтение.  
  
      Кайло застыл и обернулся к пустынному коридору.  
  
      Рей пробежала прямо перед ним, прокрутив в руке меч, словно отражая выстрел от бластера, и вдруг замерла, как если бы налетела на невидимую стену. Он созерцал её скованную спину долгих пару секунд, и потом она наконец оглянулась.  
  
      Она выглядела как всегда. Только очень уставшей.  
  
      В её глазах вспыхнул испуг.  
  
      Вдруг Рей ахнула, схватившись за руку, и Кайло ощутил бестелесный отголосок обжигающей боли в собственном плече.  
  
      В коридоре он остался один. Вот только в Силе, там, на прежнем месте, снова обозначилось её присутствие, как и раньше — но прежде, пожалуй, он не замечал, что оно было таким успокаивающим и вместе с тем столь насыщенным. Глоток хлынувшего  _осязания_  был подобен глотку воды после долгой жажды.  
  
      Рей была жива.  
  


* * *

  
  
      Впервые с тех пор, как появились узы, Кайло был готов к новой встрече.  
  
      В этот раз пустота материализовалась в Рей в его личных покоях. Он стоял лицом к обзорному окну в открытый космос, когда воздух завибрировал, предвещая связь. В его покоях — не считая шума кислородного генератора, эха шагов в коридоре, отзвука двигателя — было тихо.  
  
      В его покоях стало слышно дыхание Рей. Зашелестел судорожный вздох, и только тогда, выждав ещё мгновение, Кайло повернулся.  
  
      У него было время подумать. И всё понять. И внутри медленно, медленно поднималась злость. Злость от того,  _как она посмела_  и, главное,  _как ей хватило сил_. И вовсе, конечно, не потому, что он  _думал, её больше нет_.  
  
      Рей лежала на его кровати и выглядела хуже, много хуже, чем пару часов назад. Щёки полыхали ярким, нездоровым румянцем, полуприкрытые глаза блестели. Она дышала тяжело и как будто даже немного хрипло. Кайло вспомнил фантомную боль в плече и опустил взгляд на свежую повязку на недавней ране.  
  
      Злость схлынула, оставив место контролируемому холоду. И чему-то ещё.  
  
      — Ты блокировала меня, — обвиняюще бросил он. — Всё это время ты сознательно блокировала наши узы… — он окинул Рей взглядом, восстанавливая в памяти, как она выглядела немногим ранее. — Хотя это далось тебе нелегко. Ты тратила львиную долю сил на то, чтобы оградиться от меня. Но сегодня у тебя не осталось другого выбора, кроме как обратиться к этому «резервному запасу», ведь выдался непростой бой… Я в чём-то ошибся?  
  
      Рей разомкнула губы и чуть слышно выдохнула. Ему пришлось ждать ответа.  
  
      — Всё именно так, — наконец проговорила она.   
  
      — Почему? — тут же потребовал Кайло, размашисто шагнув в её сторону. Подтолкнувший его импульс высек в сознании новый сноп искр. Рей слегка поморщилась, очевидно, ощутив прилив его недовольства.   
  
      — Кто знает… — начала она хрипло и, прочистив горло, попыталась снова: — Кто знает, как скоро ты смог бы видеть, что меня окружает.  
  
      Она говорила очень тихо, на грани шёпота. Кайло, остывая, бесшумно подошёл ближе.  
  
      — Это нас выдало бы, — с усилием покачала головой Рей. — Я… не могла этого допустить.  
  
      Действительно, кучка выжившего сброда была для неё важнее него, ему стоило понять это сразу. Если она отказалась присоединиться к нему тогда ради жалких остатков Сопротивления, то разве было так уж удивительно, что она продолжала гнуть эту линию, защищая чужих «своих»?  
  
       _Принципиальная, как настоящий джедай._  Кое в чём Сноук был прав насчёт неё. Кайло встал над кроватью, глядя на Рей сверху вниз.  
  
      — Любопытно, — вкрадчиво заметил он, — ты смогла на время подавить связь, но всё же она восстановилась. Узы невозможно просто так взять и рассечь. Хочешь ты того или нет, Рей, но мы связаны. И когда-нибудь будем на одной стороне.   
  
      — Нет, — упрямо шепнула она.   
  
       Он медленно, едва ли сам отдавая себе в том отчёт, снял перчатку и коснулся ладонью её лба. Рей напряглась и тут же снова обмякла, вздохнув, кажется, с толикой облегчения; её лоб был горячий, словно пески Татуина.  
  
      — Что с тобой? — почти так же тихо, как она, спросил Кайло, отгоняя призрак охватившей её организм дурноты.  
  
      — Отравленный дротик… — вымученно произнесла она. — Натолкнулись на шайку пиратов на Флорруме, и… — Рей запнулась, замялась, и взгляд её скрылся под ресницами.  
  
      Значит, Флоррум. Она всё же теряла бдительность. Она выглядела плохо — и всё это вместе взятое вызывало смутное плохое предчувствие. Или же просто… страх.  
  
      — Мы уже не там, — невпопад пробормотала она в окончание, снова вскинув на него затуманенный взгляд. — А я… буду в порядке, — неожиданно прихрабрилась она. — Действие яда временное и скоро пройдёт.  
  
       — И тогда ты снова от меня отгородишься? — ровно спросил он, отнимая ладонь от её лба, но не полностью: самые кончики пальцев так и не оторвались от кожи и с непонятной ему самому нежностью скользнули вниз по её щеке.   
  
      Рей посмотрела на него очень внимательно, так, что в её глазах рассеялась лихорадочная пелена, но вдруг повернула голову, очевидно, реагируя на то, чего он не видел и видеть не мог.  
  
       _«…скоро будем на Фелуции. Потерпи ещё немного…»_  
  
      Кайло вскинул взгляд в направлении донёсшегося отзвука. Разумеется, в своих покоях он был один, и тогда это означало лишь то, что…  
  
      Он снова посмотрел на Рей и натолкнулся на её обеспокоенный взгляд, в котором почти сразу отразился неподдельный ужас. Такой, как в самую первую их встречу в лесах Такоданы.  
  
      — Ты  _слышал_? — одними губами произнесла она, а в её глазах читалась такая мольба, будто от него требовалось забыть всё тотчас же, если ответ на этот вопрос «да».  
  
      Он не стал спешить с ответом. Преклонив колени, он опустился подле кровати — их лица оказались практически на одном уровне. Рей сейчас была такой слабой и уязвимой — пускай и находилась за полгалактики — и смотрела на него во все глаза.  
  
      — Бен… — она даже попыталась приподняться. — Скажи… скажи что-нибудь.  
  
      Чем дольше он молчал, тем сильнее она нервничала. Он чувствовал, как расходились эти волны в Силе.  
  
      — На Фелуции нет постов Первого Ордена, — наконец произнёс он взвешенно, всматриваясь в её раскрасневшееся лицо.  
  
      — И… не будет? — голос Рей дрогнул.  
  
      Он склонил голову набок, опустил взгляд, и выпрямился, отворачиваясь. Ещё не принял решение, но когда ладонь Рей зацепилась за его руку — кое с чем точно определился.  
  
      Смотровое окно зияло бесконечной пустотой и одиночеством.  
  
      — Не бросай меня больше, — глухо отозвался он, чуть сжал её руку в ответ и наконец отстранился, сделал пару шагов вперёд — прочь от Рей и резонировавшего от её невидимого окружения эха:  
  
       _«…Она бредит. Нужно поспешить…»_  
  
      Когда он снова обернулся, намереваясь сказать ещё кое-что, его взгляд упал на пустую постель, безукоризненно выглаженную и никем не тронутую. Насколько бы реальным ни казалось присутствие Рей, в итоге она неизменно исчезала, точно мираж. Так почти можно было обмануться.  
  
      Кайло сложил руки за спиной и, приблизившись к иллюминатору, прикрыл глаза. Сейчас он чувствовал это весьма отчётливо: пульсирующий, как сердце, маячок в безграничной Силе указывал на то, что Рей действительно была где-то там, далеко между звёздами.   
  
      И едва ли не впервые он знал, где именно. 


End file.
